Fire Drills Are Fun
by Red Witch
Summary: Fire Drills with the Brotherhood. This is not good...


**The disclaimer that was going to tell you people that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has been destroyed by rampaging Multiple clones. This continues off from Study Hall Insanity…**

**Fire Drills are Fun**

"You should have seen it," Fred was relating the tale of the librarian's exodus from school yesterday. "They even had to escort her out of the building! I heard they were gonna change the locks to the library as well!"

"Freddy we saw the whole fight remember?" Lance was reading the paper. They were in the cafeteria at lunchtime. "Now keep it down I need to check the racing scores."

"You ain't gambling are you?" Todd asked wide-eyed.

"Nah, just doing some light booking," Lance shook his head. "That reminds me Fred you and I gotta take a little visit to Duncan later on in the week. He hasn't paid up for his last two losses." 

"I'll pencil that in my schedule," Fred nodded. Then the fire alarm rang off. "Fire alarm's on again."

"I'd wish they'd fix that thing," Todd shook his head, annoyed at the noise. None of the other students in the lunchroom were taking much notice either.

Principal Kelly ran in the cafeteria. "The fire alarm is ringing!" He shouted.

"The fire alarm is always ringing," Lance said not bothering to look up from his paper. "It has a stupid short. Remember?"

"No, no, no!" Kelly jumped up and down. "This time its for real! It's a real fire!"

"You serious?" Todd gulped. 

"Yes!" Kelly shouted. 

"RUN!" A student shouted. Suddenly the entire student population of Bayville was trying to make a mad dash for the exit, tripping over each other. 

"People, please calm down! AKK!" Jean tried to calm down the students, but ended up getting knocked down and trampled by several of them. 

"FREDDY!" Todd leapt into Fred's arms. "Save me man! I'm gonna die! I don't wanna be a Kentucky Fried Toad! I don't wanna!" 

"Don't worry buddy I got ya!" Fred ran to the door knocking over several football players in the process. "COMING THROUGH!" 

"Ladies first!" Tabitha shoved several people aside and ran over Jean. 

Kitty was staring at the pandemonium when she felt someone grab her. "Don't worry Kitty! I'll save you!" Lance shouted as he raced with her in his arms. 

"Lance you maniac let go of me!" She shouted as Lance tried to push his way through the crowd. "Lance!"

"Don't worry Kitty I'll save you!" Lance yelped in terror. "Even if I die you'll be safe!" 

"Hey Mr. Hero go over to that corner of the wall over there for a second," She pointed. 

"Why?" Lance ran over there, half convinced that Kitty wanted them to spend their last remaining moments on earth together. She jumped out of his arms, grabbed his hand and when no one was looking simply phased through the wall to the outside. "Oh. I forgot."

Needless to say when the fire trucks arrived, pandemonium was in full swing. Some of the trucks could not get in because they were blocked by escaping senior drivers who were using this as an excuse to cut class. Most students however were sticking around for the satisfaction of seeing their school burn to the ground. 

"Whooo! Whoo!" Pietro had snuck onto one of the trucks and was playing with the siren. After he was chased away by the firemen, he ran off to find the others. He saw Tabitha hanging around with Kurt and Fred and Todd a little ways further. "There you guys are!" Pietro came up to them. I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey where's Lance yo?" Todd looked around, sitting on top of Fred's shoulders. "Oh there he is! Ha! With his little Kitty-Kat! I should've known." 

"Hey Lance," Pietro and the others walked up to him. Kitty moved away. "What happened? Other than you making a complete idiot of yourself in front of Pryde?"

"For once a fire was started that wasn't caused by us," Lance told them. "One of the X-Geek's started it! Three guesses who?"

"The Fire Princess," Todd guessed. "Lost control of her powers again, huh?"

"Give the man a prize," Lance nodded. 

"We're still gonna get blamed for it," Pietro folded his arms. "Even though Kelly saw us in the cafeteria. We always get blamed for stuff we didn't do!" 

"Hey it will be worth it this time," Fred smirked at the school. "Burn baby, burn!"

"Fred the fire's out," Lance told him. "We overheard the firemen. It was just a small trashcan fire."

"Darn," Fred grumbled.

"There's always next time," Todd told him. "At least we got out of class for a while."

"We got out of lunch," Pietro corrected him. "We're stuck in classes for the rest of the day…unless…" He zipped off. Soon more fire bells were ringing. He came back. 

"You didn't set another fire did you?" Lance looked at him.

"Of course not!" Pietro looked at him. "I just set off the fire alarms. Look, see they're checking it out. That will get us out of at least one period."

The next day…

"_Good Morning Bayville_," Principal Kelly's voice came over the intercom. _"It's come to my attention after yesterday's little incident that the student body is lax in it's fire safety procedures. So we are going to spend first period practicing in the event of a real fire. Which is a good idea considering how this school year has been going so far. So all teachers please review the safety procedures and then when the alarm rings I want you all to calmly follow the emergency exit procedures."_

The Brotherhood sat together in Health. "This stinks," Pietro snapped. "What a lame way to start the day. Freezing our butts off outside!" 

"Oh shut up," Fred told him. "It gets us out of class!"

"The man has a point," Todd agreed. 

"Okay here are the fire drill procedures," The teacher yawned. "There's a door over there. When the bell rings go out it and follow everyone else out the door of the building. Got it?"

"So reassuring to know that the teachers have our safety in mind," Lance snickered as the bell rang. "Come on guys, let's just get this over with." 

They walked in the halls following the lines of kids. They walked along as if prisoners heading for the exercise yard. Past the nurse's office, through the halls, past the classrooms. Past the nurse's office again.

"Weren't we just here?" Todd asked. "These classrooms look familiar!"

"Yeah," Tabitha said. "Hey this is the second time we've gone past this room! We're going around in circles!"

"Don't look at me," The girl in front of them said. "I'm just following the people ahead of me."

"Look there's a door over there," Lance and his group walked out of the line. "Let's just use that!"

"Halt!" A senior stood in their way. "You can't use this door."

"Why not?" Todd asked.

"It's blocked by fire."

"No it's not," Todd looked at him. "I don't see any fire."

"There's no real fire," The senior rolled his eyes.

"Then we can use the door," Fred started to move. The senior blocked their way. 

"You can't use it!" The senior told them. "This is in case there is a fire blocking the entranceway!"

"But there is no fire!" Tabitha stamped her foot. "So why can't we use it?"

"It's an imaginary fire," The senior snarled at her. 

"Well while you've been arguing with us we've all burned to death," Lance groaned. "I mean look at this, I just saw that same group of kids go around the corner twice!"

"You have to use another exit," The senior folded his arms.

"There is no other exit!" Tabitha fumed. "And there is no fire! So let us get out of here!"

"No there is a fire blocking the exit," The senior told her.

"Fine," Fred said. "If there's an imaginary fire there then I have an imaginary fire extinguisher!" He lifted the senior up by the collar. 

"Did I say there was a fire here?" The senior gulped nervously. "There is no fire here! Walk right this way!" 

"Thanks," Lance snickered. "Okay people I found the way out! Follow me!" A grateful cheer went up as the crowd went outside. 

Sometime later after five more run throughs Kelly was finally satisfied that they had prepared for the event of a fire inside the school. "Now," Kelly told the student body. "We are going to practice fire drills on the bus!" 

"Why do we have to do that?" Lance groaned. "I mean I can see the point for people who actually take the bus to school but what about the people who drive or walk to school? Why should we have to take part in this stupid exercise?"

"So you'll know what to do if there is an emergency on the bus," Kelly told him.

"Yeah like we're not just gonna follow the person in front of us anyway," Pietro grumbled. "Oh gee! How am I gonna get out of a bus? If only there was a big label where the emergency exit was!" 

"On the other hand this might not be so bad after all," Lance looked and saw Kitty go to another bus.

"Bye Lance," Tabitha sighed as he took off to follow Kitty. "Hey Blue over here!" She grabbed Kurt and yanked him to their line where they were waiting for the bus. 

"UGK!" Kurt gasped. "Tabitha!" 

"Aw come on, sit next to me on the bus," Tabitha chirped. 

Lance came back over. "Stupid bus driver," He snapped. "Won't let me sit with Kitty."

"For once I sympathize with you," Risty snapped. She and Arcade were joining them. "They stuck us over here in the reject pile with you twits!" 

"Hey!" Todd snapped. "Hey you're Arcade right? I heard you did some serious damage at that party yo!"

"Didn't mean too," Arcade shrugged. "Hey you're the guys who totally humiliated Duncan! Nice work!"

"We try," Todd shrugged. 

"This bites," Arcade snapped. "I should be in computer class but noooo, We gotta do this." 

"Yeah well if the bus driver ever let's us in the stupid bus!" Pietro pounded on the door. "Let us in!" 

"Hey no one's in there!" Todd looked in. "Hey Freddy! Boost me in through the window! I'll open it up!" They did so.

"Guys you shouldn't be doing that," Kurt gulped. 

"Here we go," Todd opened up the door. "Hey anybody know how to hot wire a bus?"

"I do!" Arcade grinned. 

"Guys you really shouldn't be doing that!" Kurt gulped.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Lance sneered. "Run off and tell on us?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Tabitha jumped to Kurt's defense. "Would you?"

"Umm…" Kurt tried to back away. Unfortunately he slipped on a small patch of black ice and fell to the ground. It knocked him unconscious. 

"Blue!" Tabitha yelped. "Lance help me get him inside the bus!" 

"Fine," Lance picked him up. "He doesn't look too bad anyway. If you want your blue furball fine!" Soon all eight of them were on the bus. 

Meanwhile Principal Kelly was pleased with himself. Sure yesterday had been a complete fiasco, but at least he had now rectified the situation. Everything was going his way today. Then he looked behind him and noticed that one of the buses was taking off.

"Where's that bus going?" Kelly blanched. "HEY! WHO'S STEALING THE SCHOOL BUS?" 

"Oh man," Scott looked out the school bus window and heard the occupants laughing. "Three guesses who?" 

Risty sighed as Fred drove the bus down the driveway. "I wonder if I could put in for a transfer?" 

****

What's going to happen next? Why is Risty really going along for the ride? What will happen to Kurt? Why did I put Arcade in this story? How am I gonna finish this? I have no clue...


End file.
